


The Next Generation

by Bronserose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-06-22 10:44:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15580218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronserose/pseuds/Bronserose
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened to the next generation? What the lives of student wizards looked like after the war?This story follows the live of 'the next generation'; the childeren of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley and Ron Weasley and Hermione. The young wizards go through happiness, sadness, heart break, euphoria at their school Hogwarts.





	1. The past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello person reading this!  
> The first 3 chapters of thist story were already written and posted to Wattpad a couple of months ago. I made some small changes because I feel like my writing style has changed a bit. So the first 3 chapters might be written a bit differently and are a bit short, but I'll try to make longer chapters in the future! x

 

It was the first of September, 2019. It was a sunny day, unusually warm for september. A fire red train made its way through miles and miles of grass land. In one of the carriages laughter could be heard.

'Do you all remember Lily actually cried two years ago? Because she couldn't come to Hogwarts,' Albus Potter said while trying to contain his laughter. His sister, Lily, rolled her eyes at him, but it is all in good spirit. This was the day she had been dreaming of for so long, after all. Nothing could sour her mood today. Absolutely nothing.

'I believe you were almost crying as well,' Hugo Granger-Weasley said. 'Wasn't it because you were afraid you would end up in Slytherin?' he continued. Albus, dressed in his green Slytherin robes, stuck out his tongue to his nephew. It was true, he was very worried about the possibilty of being sorted into Slytherin. He used to believe Slytherin was the place where all the bad wizards were sorted. But now here he was, sorted into Slytherin. And everything was fine. He made great friends. One of them being Scorpius.

Scorpius was looking out of the window, distracted. That's what he usually did, pull away from the conversation. He actually prefered being alone, or being with just Albus, but he didn't mind Albus' family. He liked them and they were always nice to him. Sometimes they felt like a second family. His parents were very busy, so the last couple of holidays they had sent him off to stay with the Potters. The first time he went he was worried Harry Potter wouldn't like him very much because of his past with his father. Harry had been nothing but nice and welcoming though. He liked staying with the Potters because even though Scorpius liked being alone, he didn't like being lonely. And there was no possibility to feel lonely at the Potters. They always had visitors. Sometimes Teddy Lupin would visit and that was always a great experience. Teddy was really cool and almost everybody looked up to him. But Scorpius liked it the most when the Granger-Weasleys were visiting. Because of Rose, ofcourse. She was really pretty and really funny. Even though Scorpius didn't talk a lot, he would always have really long conversations with Rose. He snuck a peek at her. She was laughing about something Albus had said. She really did have the most beautiful smile.

Rose Granger-Weasley had to catch her breath and wipe away some fallen tears. She felt a pair of eyes on her. When she looked around, she locked eyes with Scorpius. She smiled at him and looked away again. He was one of her best friends and she knew he didn't really feel like talking right now. Rose turned her attention to Lily. 'So Lily, what house do you think you'll be sorted in?' she asked her cousin. Her little brother Hugo started to talk before Lily could open her mouth. 'I say Lil and I surprise the whole family and get sorted into Hufflepuff. Then we would have one family member in each and every house.' It was true. No member of the family had been sorted into Hufflepuff yet. A couple of years ago everybody expected Victoire to be sorted into Hufflepuff, but she got Gryffindor. Rose herself had been sorted into Ravenclaw and Albus into Slytherin. But everybody else was a Gryffindor. She defenitely felt lonely at first, which is why she made a lot of friends. She got jealous sometimes, thinking about all the fun her family could be having in the Gryffindor common room together. But now, James was the only Gryffindor left.

James Potter was distracted by something on his phone. He wanted to make sure he checked every little thing on social media, because he knew there would be no wifi at Hogwarts. He didn't mind that much, but he did have some old friends that he wouldn't talk to for a long time. His parents sent him and all of his siblings to a normal muggle school until they were old enough for Hogwarts. James was still friends with his muggle school friends and they always thought that it was really weird that he would basically dissapear for a couple of months at the time. James let out a long and loud sigh and put his phone away. He was ready for Hogwarts. Excited even. He looked out the window and saw a very familiar building in the distance. 'Hey, we're almost here guys!' Everybody in the carriage looked out of the window and some let out an excited squeal.


	2. The end of summer

It was a warm summer night at the end of August of the year 2024. A big family, and when I say big I really do mean big, was eating dinner in the garden of the Burrow. There were so many people there, that the tables had been arranged in a big U shape. 

Lily sighed and rested her head on her hands. She was thinking about the summer. How it was coming to an end and how much fun she had. At the beginning of the summer she stayed at Shell Cottage for a week. To say goodbye to Louis, Bill and Fleur's youngest son. He was going to work in the United States. She and Louis had so much fun. He was one of her favourite cousins. He used to be really close to James and the two of them liked to tease Lily, but as she got older, she started to get along better with Louis.

'Lily, what are you thinking about?' her little cousin Lucy asked her. Lucy was Percy and Audrey's youngest. This was going to be her first year at Hogwarts. Lily smiled at her. 'Nothing really. I'm kind of sad the summer is coming to an end, though,' she answered. Lucy's eyes got really big. She had beautiful light brown eyes. 'Why? Aren't you excited to go to Hogwarts? Is it not fun? Am I not going to have fun? Everyone said I would have fun!' Lily started to regret her answer. She smiled reassuringly and put her hand on her cousins arm. 'Of course you're going to have fun! I just meant that I had so much fun this summer and I wished I could have some more time to have fun, you know?'

At the other end of the table Rose was happily chatting away with Albus and Scorpius. 'You're not going to be too hard on me right?' She said while nodding to Scorpius' new Head Boy pin. Scorpius turned red and put his hand over the pin. 'Of course not,' he said quickly. Albus let a sausage fall of his fork. 'What do you mean 'of course not? Please remember how annoying she was last year!' he said. Rose let out a small scream. 'Annoying? Please, the only one who was annoying was you!' Albus shot Rose a surprised look. He opened his mouth but Scorpius realised he had to say something to stop this from turning into one of their little fights. 'I won't be too hard on you, if you promise you won't throw one of those parties anymore. Remember? First years throwing up? Three people in the Hospital Wing?' he reminded her. This seemed to distract her, because she started a really long story about how that particular party hadn't been her fault. 

Scorpius hoped he wouldn't have to do this all year long. Last year, Rose started hanging out with him and Albus. According to her, all her friends suddenly had relationships and were boring. So she wanted some new people to hang around with. First, she tried hanging out with Lily and Hugo and their friends, but soon she deemed them too immature. That's when she started hanging out with Scorpius and Albus. The only problem was that Rose and Albus both had strong personality's and they butted heads a lot. It was never a big problem or anything, because they had this sibling relationship where they would have a little argument but make up after five minutes. But their little arguments could get boring and sometimes annoying. But even with all of that, Scorpius still liked having Rose around. Because he still thought she was the most beautiful girl of the school.


	3. The 1st of September

The next morning was one big drama, to say the least. It was the morning of the first of September. All over the Burrow you could hear people yelling and screaming. Crying even. Everybody was stressing. 

Hugo was frantically packing his trunk. He had planned to do this a week ago so he wouldn't have to stress right now. But here he was, stressing. His grandmother Molly Weasley walked into the room he shared with Lily. 'Don't forget to eat breakfast, dear,' she said while she patted him on his head. She offered him some buttered toast, but since his hands were full she just put it in his mouth. 'You have to be ready in fifteen minutes,' she reminded him. Hugo groaned loudly. While his grandmother walked out of his room he threw his last sock in the trunk. He let himself fall on the bed. He was sweaty and out of breath. Maybe it would have helped if he woke up a bit earlier. He had also planned to do that. But of course Lily kept him up all night with her stories and her giggling. 'Do you think now is a good time to rest?' he heard a judgy voice say. Hugo tried to look up but he could only see some red curls. He recognized Rose immediately. 'I'm packed, I'm just waiting for everybody,' he explained. He didn't mention that he was recovering from his low key workout. 'Well mum wants us down now. She's stressed out so I would do as she says,' Rose said while walking away. 

Rose walked down the second floor hallway to the bedroom of Scorpius and Albus. The last time she checked their room she heard some loud snores. Probably Albus. When she reached the door she opened it instead of knocking. 'Eh-' Rose froze in the door. 'Ohmygodimsosorry!' she said quickly before closing the door again. She just saw Scorpius. He had only his boxers on. Rose felt herself turning red. She heard the door opening behind her. 'Hey, I'm sorry. Was there something you wanted to say?' Scorpius asked. Rose didn't turn around. 'No, no. Not at all.' She quickly walked away. 

When Hugo arrived in the living room, the little room was packed. 'There you are, finally!' His mum walked towards him and inspected his hair. She patted on it for a bit before deciding it looked okay. 

'Is everybody ready to go?'


	4. The train

As always, the Weasley family was one of the first to arrive. They always tried to arrive early so that the whole family could sit with each other on the train. When James, Bill and Fleur's kids and George and Roxanne's kids still attended, they needed three carriages. When they graduated the family only needed two, but it looked like they were going to need three again. Fifteen minutes of chaos ensued. The whole family was busy making sure all the luggage and pets were on the train. When they were done they all stepped on the platform again. They still had about fifteen minuted before the train left, so they liked to use this time to say goodbye. They were only going to see each other at Christmas after all.

Rose stood with her mother and her aunt Ginny. They were talking about how old they felt. 'Can you believe all the children are finally going to Hogwarts?' Ginny said while shaking her head. Hermione put her hand on her shoulder. 'Well, I'm glad. I swear that my grey hairs increased in the thousands this summer.' Rose rolled her eyes. This summer had been slow and easy. Normally everybody would come back from work and they would spend whole summers at the Burrow. This summer all the 'adults' like James and Roxanne and Victoire worked and worked. James had also moved out a couple of months before the summer. For Rose this all felt bittersweet. She was only seventeen, but she started to miss her childhood. After this school year, so much was going to change. She took her mother's hand in hers and squeezed it. Her mother looked up surprised, but smiled. Rose wasn't the affectionate one and she never sought out comfort from her mother. She had always been independent. Hugo on the other hand, was always very dependent on his parents. He came to them for advice, or when he felt bad and wanted to hug it out.

Hugo was standing with Lily and their fathers. Harry and Ron were making jokes and Hugo and Lily were rolling their eyes, but playfully. They both were a bit closer to their fathers than their mothers. Not that they had favourites, but if they ever needed advice, they both would go to their fathers first. Lily looked around the platform to see if she saw a familiar face besides the ones from her family. She saw a lot of faces that she had seen before, but none of her friend's. A couple of first years were staring at her father. Even now, years later, people still stared at him. Lily thought it was a bit rude, so she made a silly face at one of the staring boys. The boy started blushing and looked away. 'Annoying, huh?' asked Hugo. Lily nodded and sighed. Sometimes she just wanted everybody in her family to be normal. They were normal of course, but other people called them heroes.

To Lily, they were her father with the dry humour, her sometimes strict mother, her funny uncle and her very bright aunt. 'I wish people would see them the way we do,' Lily said. Hugo looked up suddenly with very bright eyes. The face of an idea. 'Why don't we write an article about them? I know that students would want to read it,' Hugo exclaimed. Lily and Hugo wrote for the Hogwarts Weekly, a weekly newspaper at Hogwarts. The newspaper was almost cancelled last year because of lack of content. Hugo's idea would interest a lot of people and maybe it could bring the newspaper back to it's full glory. Lily started jumping from one foot to another. She grabbed Hugo's hands. 'Hugo! You are the best. Why didn't we think of this sooner?' Lily always thought of the fame as something negative, but maybe they could turn it into something positive. 'I don't know what you guys are talking about, but I don't like the looks on your faces,' Ron said. He eyed the both of them suspiciously. 'We'll have to find out at Christmas, because it's boarding time,' Harry said while looking at his watch.

The chaos from earlier continued while everybody was saying goodbye. Rose felt five kisses on her cheeks and her hair got ruffled a couple of times. When the train left the station, the last goodbye's had been said and everybody was finally seated, Rose let herself relax. She couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts. Only now she took a look to see who she was seated with. Scorpius was sitting next to her, Albus next to him and across from them were their pets. 'Where are Lily and Hugo?' Rose asked to nobody in particular. Albus answered. 'They went and sat with their friends.' Going back to school was always a bit weird. Rose always forgot that she didn't really hang out with Lily and Hugo at school. Actually, she used to never hang out with her family at school, until last year when she got into a fight with her best friend. They made up over the summer, but things weren't going to go back to how they were before. It looked like she would spend this year with Albus and Scorpius. 'Do you guys have food? I'm kind of hungry,' Albus said while rubbing his stomach. Rose gave him a disgusted look. 'You stuffed yourself at breakfast not even an hour ago,' she said. 'Okay, so? Why are you being so judgemental?' The two of them started bickering again. Scorpius just grabbed a book and ignored it.

'Guys! Hugo had a brilliant idea!' said Lily in the next carriage. Lily and Hugo were sitting with their friends Josie Thomas from Hufflepuff, like Hugo, and Nathan Finnigan from Gryffindor, like Lily. Josie was the daughter of Dean Thomas and Nahan the son of Seamus Finnigan. The two of them were inseparable, like Lily and Hugo. The four of them liked to make jokes about how the Sorting hat mixed up their houses. Josie and Nathan wrote for the Hogwarts Weekly aswell. 'He had the idea to write an article about our family. Not about how they survived the war, but about who they are. The way we see them,' Lily continued. Josie sat up more straight. 'That's a really good idea. It brings a bit of their humanity back to them. Maybe we could also write about other people who are called heroes, like professor Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, our parents,' she said while pointing to Nathan and herself. 'Also other people who played part in the battle of Hogwarts.' The four of them excitedly smiled at each other.


End file.
